Et tu souris
by Mira-chan14
Summary: Et tu souris. Alors que tu souffres. Tu souffres le martyre.


OS écrit pour un concours lancé sur ce forum : : : / / . faîtes-y un tour vous ne le regretterez pas !

* * *

Tu virevoltes, de table en table, distribuant des verres et des sourires. Tu ne te rends pas compte que ton changement les perturbe. Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est trop radical, trop soudain pour être accepté tout de suite.

_Et tu souris. _

D'un grand sourire, d'un sourire doux, un de ceux qui peut effacer toutes les peines, consoler tous les chagrins, essuyer toutes les larmes. Et tu ne sens pas son regard d'incompréhension sur toi. Tu ne sens pas qu'il t'en veut de changer pour devenir quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas et ne veut pas connaître.

_Et tu souris. _

Ca a été brutal. Tu es venue à la guilde, dans cette robe rose, qui te faisait ressembler à une poupée. Avec ce sourire sur tes lèvres, avec cette nouvelle façon d'interagir avec les autres. Et il ne comprend pas. Il voudrait retrouver la Mirajane qu'il a toujours connue. Celle que tu étais avant.

_Et tu souris. _

Même en retournant au bar, en remplissant d'autres verres, tu continues de sourire, comme si ta vie en dépendait. Comme si, sans ce sourire, tu t'effondrerais et disparaîtrais. Comme si ce sourire était la seule chose qui pouvait te permettre de rester debout et de ne pas sombrer.

_Et tu souris. _

Et il ne te reconnaît pas dans cette attitude trop douce, cette attitude trop éloignée de la rebelle que tu étais auparavant. Cette robe rose qui ne te ressemble pas. Il ne comprend que c'est ta façon à toi d'affronter les choses. Que c'est ta façon d'affronter la mort de ta sœur dont tu te sens coupable. Car si tu ne l'avais pas emmenée à cette mission, elle serait encore parmi vous. Et tous les jours, tu les sens, ce remords, ce regret, cette culpabilité qui te rongent.

_Et tu souris. _

Pour oublier. Oublier toute la douleur que tu ressens quand tu penses à ses yeux innocents, quand tu revoies son corps gracile voler dans les airs, quand tu te rappelles comme elle a souffert, quand tu as l'impression de la sentir encore disparaître entre tes bras, quand tu te revois pleurer en essayant de la garder contre toi.

_Et tu souris. _

Pour ne pas penser à ton frère, qui se sent encore plus coupable. Parce qu'il pense que tout est de sa faute, parce que c'est lui qui a donné le coup fatal, vous plongeant dans la tristesse tous les deux. Tu lui as déjà pardonné, c'est ton frère après tout. Mais lui ne se le pardonnera pas. Parce qu'il a tué sa propre sœur et qu'il a vu à quel point tu as été effondrée. Et quelle douleur, quelle peine vous ressentez tous les deux tous les jours.

_Et tu souris. _

Pour essayer d'enlever le poids qui t'oppresse, qui pèse si lourd sur ton cœur et tes épaules. Pour essayer d'endiguer le flot de larmes que tu n'as déjà que trop versées. Pour oublier que la tombe qui a été dressée pour ta sœur est vide, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de corps à enterrer.

_Et tu souris. _

Pour ne pas te rappeler le regard de Natsu quand il a lu dans tes yeux la terrible nouvelle. Quand il a compris que son amie ne reviendrait pas. Qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Que tu n'as pas supporté de voir tant de tristesse dans le regard habituellement joyeux du chasseur de dragons.

_Et tu souris. _

Pour ne pas revoir les visages de tes amis couverts de larmes lorsque tu leur as appris la nouvelle, entre deux sanglots. Pour ne pas te rappeler leur compassion que tu estimes ne pas mériter. Pour ne pas te rappeler que même lui, sous son arrogance et son air froid a eu l'ai ébranlé par la nouvelle que tu apportais. Pour ne pas te rappeler à quel point la tristesse du maître t'a fait mal, à quel point la culpabilité s'est abattue sur toit, qui étais si fière et si arrogante.

_Et tu souris. _

Il ne veut pas voir que tu n'as plus cette étincelle de défi dans les yeux. Cette étincelle qui s'allumait lorsque vous vous parliez tous les deux. Il ne veut pas comprendre pourquoi tu as arrêté les missions, il ne veut pas assimiler que vous n'en ferez plus ensembles tous les deux. Alors il se contente d'écouter sa musique et de te regarder, sans cesse. Essayant de comprendre cette nouvelle Mirajane que tu es devenue.

_Et tu souris. _

Et ce sourire que tu as sans cesse aux lèvres l'insupporte. Il a envie de te secouer, pour que tu redeviennes celle qu'il a connu. Que tu sois à nouveau ennemie avec celle que tu as choisie comme meilleure amie désormais. Que tu le provoques, rien qu'une fois, une seule, à cet étage réservé aux mages de votre niveau. Il ne veut pas assimiler que tu ne peux plus utiliser tes pouvoirs magiques, que tu es devenue _faible. _

_Et tu souris. _

Vos regards se croisent et tu n'arrives pas à maintenir l'illusion plus longtemps. Tu n'as jamais pu le faire face à lui. Et enfin, il comprend. Que tu souries. Mais que tu souffres. Tu souffres le martyre au fond de toi. Que ce sourire que tu ne cesses de leur servir, ce n'est qu'une façade. Que tu caches ta douleur sous ce sourire empli de douceur.

_Et tu souris. _

Il finit par comprendre la nouvelle toi. Peut-être même l'appréciera-t-il un jour. Il a compris que tu souriais pour enfouir ta douleur, pour ne pas y penser. Pour oublier. Pour que ton frère aille mieux. Pour que vous continuiez à être une famille, même si il manquera toujours quelqu'un. Que votre famille est brisée, amputée de l'un de ses membres et que ce ne sera pas facile pour vous de continuer sans elle. De continuer sans cette petite sœur, si douce et si innocente qui apportait tant de joie dans vos vies.

_Et tu souris. _

Et il comprend que tu fais face à ce manque comme tu le peux. Que tu veux adoucir la peine de tous ceux qui ont souffert de sa mort. Que d'une certaine façon, tu veux apporter la douceur, l'innocence et la joie qu'apportait Lisanna partout où elle se rendait.

_Et tu souris. _

Il comprend et sait que vos chemins et vos relations ne seront plus les mêmes qu'auparavant. Parce qu'il ne peut pas s'encombrer de sentiments comme ceux que tu ressens et que tu portes comme un fardeau. Et que tu porteras toujours, comme ta punition pour avoir été arrogante.

_Et il te sourit. _

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le voir sourire te fait te sentir un peu mieux. Parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas accepter ton changement et que ça faisait mal. Parce qu'il a toujours été important pour toi et que tu sais qu'il le sera toujours, même si tu sais aussi que ce ne sera jamais plus pareil entre vous. Parce qu'il est puissant et que toi, la puissance t'a trop coûté.

_Et vous vous souriez. _

Parce que vous ressentez cette tendresse l'un envers l'autre. Parce que vous savez que ce sourire fera aller l'autre mieux. Parce que vous en avez besoin. Parce que ce sourire guérit mutuellement vos blessures. Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, ces sourires ne cacheront plus vos blessures. Peut-être qu'un jour, vous serez heureux tous les deux. Mais pour le moment, seuls ces sourires comptent. Parce qu'ils vous permettent d'avancer et de demeurer forts aux yeux des autres. Ils vous permettent de vous relever et d'affronter demain. D'affronter cette dure réalité qu'est la vie.

_Et vous vous souriez. _

* * *

Un peu triste, je l'accord. Surtout que je l'ai écrit sur une chanson triste. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez : _Shattered ones_ de **Trading Yesterday. ** Très belle chanson que j'adore.


End file.
